Those Dark Secrets
by SwissSushi Fangirl
Summary: Serena has many secrets. Will all of them be revealed or not. Find out. Rated T to be safe
1. Memories and Old Friends

Those Dark Secrets

Rain began to fall as she stood on the sidewalk out front of the Tokyo Gymnastics Academy. As memories raced through her mind she began to cry. The building reminded her of her life before that day. The day no one forgets. Since that day her dreams had changed. Now she just wanted to get school done. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She began to walk away when someone called her name.

"Serena!?"

"_Great, it's Raven."_ Serena thought as she put on a smile.

"Serena, I haven't seen you in five years. How have you been?" Raven said.

" Ok, I have been busy lately." said Serena

" _Yeah busy saving the world." _She thought.

"It's hard not seeing you everyday at practice. The girls still miss you that will never change." said Raven with a hint of sadness and amusement in her voice.

" Raven, it's okay certain things happen for a reason." Serena said in her reassuring voice that Raven was familiar with.

" _Yeah, like me becoming Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess."_ She thought with sarcasm.

" I guess I better get back to the gym. I'll see you around." Raven said turning away to the gym door.

" Yeah, See you." Serena said with true happiness in her voice in 5 years.

Serena walked home slower than usual. " _I wish I can train with them at the gym again. I missed them so much."_ Serena snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name being called.

**I left a cliffhanger. Stay alert for the update of my other story. R y R. **


	2. Hanging out

Those Dark Secrets

Serena stopped walking when for people shouted her name.

She quickly turned around and said "Raven, Maddie, Lusa, and Bambi. What-what are you ding here? Should you guys be training?"

"We should butttt….." Said Bambi. Who was interrupted by Lusa.  
"Raven said she…" Lusa tried to say but was cut off by Maddie.  
"Raven said she saw you and we got excited to see you" Maddie finished for all four girls.  
Serena stared at them for a few seconds then she started to laugh.

**"_My friends! I have missed you so much!_"** Serena said with a big smile on her face as she hugged all four of her friends.

**"_We have missed you, also!_"** Replied her friends as they hugged her back.

"Soo why don't we go do something together" Said Lusa.

"Sure, I know this awesome place to go to." Serena replied to Lusa.  
So all five girls left. Four of the five of them followed one since Serena was the only one who knew where they were going.

**"_Serena where are we going?_"** Raven asked

"You'll see. The place is my favorite place." Serena said back to Raven.

**A/N: I left another cliffhanger the language I used is spanish. I have changed the spanish in to italics and Bold. Sorry this chapter is short. Some action will becoming soon! ** **Adios amigas y amigos! **


	3. The Secret Ability

**Alright as I promised a chapter with some action in it!**

Those Dark Secrets

Serena and the 4 gymnasts entered the arcade. Serena started talking to a short brown haired boy, whom was behind the counter.

"Hey, Drew." Serena greeted Andrew.

"Hi, Rena, the usual?" Drew greeted back to Serena.

"Not today Drew, maybe some water. Make that 5 waters."

"Alright 5 waters coming up."

The 5 friends went and sat where the scout's normally sit. They chatted while waiting for the water.

"Serena, you should come and coach at the gym." Raven tried to persuade her friend.

"Yeah, Serena, no one could do a Yurchenko(a gymnastic move on the vault) perfect like you can." Maddie said trying to persuade Serena even more.

"Don't forget Serena can do a Omelianchik (a gymnasic move on the beam) on the Beam perfect." Lusa added.

Just as Lusa said that Andrew came with their waters.

"Rena, I never knew you could do Gymnastics." Andrew said inviting himself into the conversation.

Serena let out a small chuckle and was about to say something when a voice interrupted.

"Serena in gymnastics! That's a joke." Raye said

"Yeah, She can' even do a Cartwheel." Lita added.

"Ah, That's where you are wrong." Bambi said sticking up for Serena.

"But we are not wrong. Serena can not do a cartwheel." Raye said in her I'm-so-right voice.

"Do you want to see me do a cartwheel?" Serena said in a cold voice.

"Yes!" The scouts said at the same time.

"Ok, then, lets go outside and I will show you." Serena replied getting up and began to walk out of the arcade. Few minutes later all the girls were outside. Serena stood in one spot then she did a small run and did a perfect cartwheel. The gymnasts had a big smile as their friend finished her cartwheel, while the scouts had a shocked expression on their faces.

"How about an aerial cartwheel?" Serena said once she landed.

"Are you sure you still can do an aerial cartwheel?" Raven asked with a little worry in her voice.

"Of 'cause I can!" Serena said with a reassuring smile. She stood and did another small run. Then she pushed off of the ground, then she did a cartwheel only it was in mid-air. Everyone held their breath as Serena flipped in the air. She finally touched the ground and everyone let out their breath.

"Serena, is your leg ok?" Maddie asked. She was always worrying about Serena.

"Yeah, I'm ok just a little bit of pain but I had to run the track for Track and Field, so I'm just alittle bit sore." Serena said as she turned around to see all of their faces. Each face had a shocked expression. The scouts were impressed by what Serena had just done.

'Why doesn't she do that fighting off the monsters?' All the scouts thought at the same time.

As if reading their minds Serena said,"You will find out why."

She turned and left the scouts shocked yet again.


	4. Possibly Moving?

Those Dark Secrets

Serena continued to walk down the street and only stopped when her gymnastics friends called her name and caught up to her.

"Man you walk fast." Maddie said while panting.

"I made up my mind. I will coach at the gym" Serena seriously said.

"Really! What made you change your mind?" Raven said clearly in shock.

"The girls back there." Serena harshly said. Raven, Maddie, Lusa, and Bambi looked at each other. They knew when Serena didn't like someone for some reason she would change from Angel Serena to Devil Serena. Either way she was a good friend.(When she wanted to be.)

"So, when do I start coaching?" The former gymnast asked.

"Uh. How 'bout tomorrow?" Bambi stated being a little hesitant.

"Sounds good to me. Normal time I suppose?" Serena half stated and half asked.

"Yeah." All of the current gymnasts replied in unison. With a nod in agreement, Serena left her old and loyal friends behind and continued to make her way home. She finally got to her house when she saw her dad's company car parked in the drive way. _' Oh no. This has to be bad._ Serena thought as she opened up the front door only to find her mom scared and her dad well, pissed off.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Ken yelled as Serena approached her mom.

"Mom, what happened?" Serena asked her mom while she glanced at her dad.

"Your dad's boss came and told him that we have to move back to the States." Irene explained.

"Wait, what do you mean by moving back to the States" a confused Serena asked.

"WE ARE NOT MOVING!" Serena's dad yelled, obviously listening to their conversation.

"Ken, you have no choice but to move. I'm sorry." Ken's boss said with out a hint of emotion.

"I TOLD YOU WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"You got one month, then you will be forced to move." Ken's boss said walking out the door. There was silence in the house for about 5 minutes until Ken decided to call it a night and get in a shower and go to bed. Serena and her mom walked into the kitchen to finish up some dishes.

"I decided to coach at the old gymnastics gym." Serena told her mom as she cleaned a bowl.

"What made you do that, honey?" Irene asked.

"I had a fight with the girls and the Gymmies came and calmed me down."

"I see." Her mom replied. After a nice talk with her mom, Serena decided to get ready for bed. As she finished getting into pajamas, she plopped down on her bed with a sigh. The second her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short like the others but I wanted to update for the holiday. Review!**


	5. Author's Note

I am sorry to announce that I am currently leaving Fanfic. It has been nice writing and being part of this group but, I am moving to textnovel. There is a blackout day on July 27th. For those of you who are interested please contact IkutoisSmexy.

Again I am sorry. I hope that you guys will follow me on textnovel. My screen name there is .

With love,

.Fangril.


End file.
